ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate four arms (ultimate way big 9,000 version)
'Bold Text'Ultimate four arms is an evolved tetramand from the planet Khoros,he is an alien in the multimatrix the most powerful creation ever. Appearance His dark red skin is now dark blue and he has silver ankle and wrist bands, he wears black pants and has six arms and green eyes.He has four silver sashes that start at the omnimatrix going over his chest.The black line starting from his chin goes down to his pants.He has five fingers and two toes,he has a shell on his back that looks exactly like ultimate humungousaur's but is not as big.He has a silver belt and a his black hair is longer,he is also 15 feet tall.The spikes on his arms are longer and he has a spike on each shoulder,he can also sprout a tail.He is much,much more then his devolved form, and he has fingerless gloves.Instead of four eyes he has six, on the side of his arms are two silver/grey spikes that are about five feet long.On his elbows there are shoulder spikes that look like Ultimate Way Big's, but his are dark blue with a black outline. Home planet Khoros Earth (Dante Meyers) Powers and abilities Supreme ultra Mega strength Can create shock waves Super sonic roar Can turn his hands into missiles Durable shell Size manipulation Laser eyes Indestructible Can shoot exploding quills His strength can surpass ultimate way big Mace tail Can shoot spikes out on mace Can shoot spikes out of mace that are explosive Can shoot energy spikes out of his mace Supreme agility Supreme durability Supreme sight Can Create a tombstone like rock by stomping on the ground Plasma grenade Force field Shoot fire out of eyes Rapid healing factor Very strong hard skin that can repel most attacks Supreme endurance can survive in space Increased speed Weakness His strength can sometimes cause a problem as it makes him slow or sink right to the bottom if in the ocean.He is very weak against electricity and radiation seems to harm him.His greatest weakness is that he is hard to control but Ben will eventually get a hang of him.Dante Meyers has allready gained controll of him. Species Evolved tetramand Known evolved tetramands Dante Meyers Trivia He is Dante's most strongest alien. He is an alien in the multimatrix He has a black line on him like regular four arms did in heroes united. He has six eyes instead of four like Spidermonkey in Ben 10 omniverse. He has the same exact shell as ultimate humungousaur. He can turn his hands into missiles like ultimate humungousaur. Appearances He will appear in my new show Ben 10 multiverse and whoever else wants to use him,but you have to give me full credit. Strength His strength is about way big's strength times 100,000,he is one of ben's most strongest aliens. Category:Blue Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Ultimate Forms Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Evolved Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Spiked Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Tetramands Category:Multi-Eyed Aliens Category:Multi-Limbed Aliens Category:Size Alteration Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Senses Aliens Category:Healing Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens